Say my Name
by Aku no Musume07
Summary: She took up her father's skill in annoying me... -Gray Cover Photo from Zizus15 of Deviantart :3


**Disclaimer Desu~ I do not own any of the characters w they all belong to Hiro Trollshima**

It was another ordinary day in the Fairy Tail guild, some of them are drinking, eating and trying to pick jobs. Unlike before fights rarely happen now since the guild's number one troublemaker is now a father. Yes, you heard it right Natsu Dragneel is now a father of a very beautiful daughter named Nashi. He and Lucy got married and not long after they had their first child. Now he and his daughter are waiting for Lucy's return in the guild. She went with Erza, Juvia and Levy to a new bakeshop in the town thus leaving the children in their father's care.

Gray was sitting on a bench having a staring contest with his daughter Fuyumi who luckily (as Natsu said) inherited her mother's azure eyes. Gajeel was just sleeping with his son Gavy on his chest who was also asleep. Jellal was on his feet while trying to make his son Kishi stop crying, the poor baby cried the moment he saw his mother leave the guild.

Natsu on the other hand was at the bar, Nashi was sitting on a high-chair and was playing with her stuffed dragon, which Natsu gave in order to distract her from noticing that her mother was gone. Mira was staring at the pink haired baby who had her mother's facial features and eye color but inherited her father's hair color.

"It seems Nashi-chan also likes dragons nee Natsu?" Mira stated as she continued cleaning the glass that she had been holding.

Natsu nodded and drank a little fire whisky. "Yeah! Of course she'll love dragons after all her grandfather is a real dragon!"

Lisanna laughed at how the fire mage reacted. "So Natsu are you going to have another baby with Lucy-san?" She asked with a smile.

The pink haired man blushed but nodded his head. Ever since they got married he already planned how many children he and Lucy will have.

Suddenly Gray came and sat on the stool beside Nashi's high chair. He placed Fuyumi on the table and sighed. "It seems like she really inherited Juvia's facial expression."

"Why? Did you lose on your staring contest again?" Lisanna asked, her voice full of wonder.

Gray nodded and ruffled his daughter's curly bluish-black hair which was tied into twin tails. The little girl squealed happily catching the Dragneel baby's attention. Nashi looked at Fuyumi with big round chocolate brown orbs and when the Fullbuster baby noticed it she also did the same.

As the two babies stared at each other, the older people also stared at them, wondering why they were acting that way. After some minutes Nashi looked away and started sucking her stuffed dragon's tail. On the other hand Fuyumi reached forward and touched the pendant of her father's necklace.

"What was that?" Natsu asked and the others just shrugged.

"So flame brain can Nashi speak now?" Gray asked and Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, she already said Mama and Dada a few days ago. But unluckily she likes calling Luce more than me." Natsu said sadly.

Gary laughed at him while Natsu just rolled his eyes. "That's because you're stupid pinky!"

"Shut up stripper!" Natsu retorted.

"Look I'll make Nashi say my name." he said proudly.

"Why don't you just make your daughter say papa? Why do you have to make my precious baby say your dirty name?"

Gray glared at him and he did the same. After that Gray looked over to Nashi with a smile plastered on his face.

"Nashi…" He called softly instantly making the pinkette look at him.

"Can you say my name Nashi?"

The baby just stared at him then she slowly looked over her father who was staring at her. Gray called her name again.

"Nashi… I know you inherited your Mama Lucy's smartness and you'll be able to say my name easily."

Nashi just continued staring at Gray, Fuyumi on the other hand was pouting, slightly jealous that her father was focusing more attention to the other baby.

"C'mon Nashi… say Gray… G-R-A-Y." He said slowly and smiled when he saw that the baby smiled at him. Nashi placed the stuffed dragon on her lap and giggled. Everyone especially Natsu was staring at the baby wondering if she would say the ice mage's name. Nashi stopped giggling and stared at Gray with her chocolate brown orbs full of excitement.

"G-R-A-Y!" He said again and at last the baby opened her mouth to say something.

"GAY!" She said happily while clapping her cute little hands, happy that she was able to say the man's name. "Gay! Gay! Gay!" She repeated again. Everyone in the guild fell silent when the word left Nashi's mouth.

Nastu was grinning widely while Gray turned into a stone. Lisanna and Mira were shocked but their eyes showed amusement.

"Gay!" Nashi shouted again making her Father burst into laughter.

"Hahahaha! Ice pants! My daughter said your name! Ahahaha! She said your name! Are you happy now? Ahahahaha!" he teased the ice mage who instantly became annoyed at him.

"Shut up fire lizard!"

"Ahahahaha! Very good Nashi! You really did inherited Luce's brain! Ahahahaha!" He continued and Gray looked away, this time with an embarrassed look on his face. He faced his daughter who was staring at him with big azure eyes. Gray smiled sweetly at her, her face instantly making him forget about the embarrassing moment that happened.

Fuyumi also smiled at her father and clapped her hands cheerfully. But unluckily the little girl has something to say.

"Papa!" She said happily making Gray's smile widen.

"Fuyumi!" He exclaimed proudly. Extremely proud that his daughter already had her first word and was glad that it was 'Papa'.

"Papa Gay!" She said and everyone gasped. "Papa Gay!" She repeated again and Gray stared at her with wide eyes.

"Papa Gay!" She said while pointing at him. This time the entire guild laughed at the scene making Gray's face turn as red as a tomato.

"Shh… Fuyumi don't say Papa Gay…" He told the baby who just continued repeating his name. The Ice mage face palmed and everyone laughed louder. Natsu carried his daughter as he continued laughing at his frienemy.

"Ahahahaha! Even your daughter agrees! Ahahaha!" He exclaimed and an angry vein popped into Gray's forehead.

"Shut up matchstick!"

"You shut up popsicle!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Chili pepper!"

"Captain Underpants!"

"Enough!" Erza's voiced thundered and the quarrelling mages stopped their insult battle. The two of them turned into stone.

"What is the commotion here about?" She asked as she and the three other girls walk inside the guild. Natsu slowly turned in their direction and the baby in his arms squealed when she saw her mother.

"Mama!" Nashi exclaimed happily, stretching her arms out wanting her mother to carry her. Lucy smiled widely and went to carry her immediately.

"Did you miss Mama sweetie?" She asked as she rubbed her cheek against her daughter's making the baby squeal again. Natsu grinned and gathered his family in a tight hug.

Jellal went to Erza and gave Kishi to her the baby smiled at his mother and Erza smiled back, after that she turned her attention back to Gray and Natsu.

"So, why are the two of you fighting again?" She asked seriously and the two said mages sweatdropped.

"U-Uhm… that was because…" Gray stammered not really sure if he should say the reason why he and the fire mage was fighting.

"That's because ice block's daughter already said her first word!" Natsu announced with an evil smirk on his face. "Right Gray?"

Gray's eyes widened, Juvia smiled at the information. "Is that true Gray-sama? Did Fuyu-chan already said her first word?" She asked enthusiastically and Gray nodded grimly.

"Then what was it Gray-sama? Juvia wants to know!"

"I-Its…" He trailed off leaving the four girls confused.

"You seem sad Gray-sama…" Juvia said confusedly, she was not sure why her husband was sad even though their daughter had said her first word.

"It's because her first word was—"

"Papa Gay!" Fuyumi exclaimed and pointed at her father again. Everyone fell silent for a few seconds before they all burst into laughter. Juvia was trying her best to stifle her laughed but it was hard and she ended up giggling a little. The navy haired man turned red again.

"Stop it you guys! It's not funny!"

"It is!" Nastu said in between his laughter and Gray glared at him.

Lucy then finally managed to stop her laugh and she turned to face Gray.

"W-Why did she say 'Papa Gay'?" She asked confusedly.

"It was… It was because… I asked your daughter to say my name and she said that!" Gray said a little irritated pointing at the pink haired baby that she was holding. Lucy's eyes widened and she hugged her daughter tighter.

"Hey! Are you saying that it's my super kawaii baby's fault?" She asked incredulously.

Natsu glared at him. "You're the one who asked our Nashi to say your name bastard!"

Gray winced at that. Natsu was right he was the one who made Nashi say his name and because the baby was still not good in talking she ended up saying 'that'. Sighing in defeat he nodded slowly.

"Fine… it's my fault happy now?"

Everyone stared at him again before they all laughed loudly. Gray grimaced and placed his chin on his palm. "Yeah! Yeah! Just laugh at me stupid idiots!"

Gray sighed again and let his head fall on the table while everyone continued laughing at him.

That kid took up her father's skill in annoying me.

And because of that Gray never asked Nashi to say something new again.

**A/N. So yeah I did that xDDD Fuyumi means 'beautiful winter' I think x3 I got that name from Zizus15 too :* Jaa nee~**


End file.
